True Or Dare?
by AdeJung
Summary: Hoseok uke idaman, tapi harus ngejar ngejar mantan? WHAT! TOD sialan!-jhs pair: yoonseok/sope/junghope/kookhope/minhope/vhope/namjin
1. chapter 1

Warning! Typo bertebaran, castilik tuhan YME, orangtua, agency fansnya

Happy reading

"Ha! Kenak lu!"

"Lah gua? Gak, itu mejanya miring makanya ujungnya ngadep ke gua"

"Ngeleslu kebanyakan"

"Dare or dare?"

"Lah? True nya kemana?"

"Kagak ada! Buat lu kagak ada true. Lu pasti pilih true , makanya kita ga pakek true"

"Oke deh gua pilih dare. Tapi apa bedanya sama Dare? "

"Pabo"

"Lemot"

"polos"

"Ya... gitu... kuda lola"

"Aish.. kan gua nanya"

"Oke dare nya adalah..."

" ajak balikan mantan lu"

"Ha? Tapi gua kan udah punya pacar sekarang"

"mantan lu waktu smp. Dekel kan?"

"Tapi dia kan bulukan"

"Heh kuda! Asal lo tau! Sekarang dia uda pemes, udah terkenal. Banyak namja/ yeoja yg ngejar2 dia. Tapi semuanya di tolak mentah mentah"

"Wih perjuangan noh... buat si kuda"

"Tap- tapi tapii..."

"ga ada tapi tapi an"

"dan lu... ga boleh jatuh cinta lagi sama dia"

"Kalau itu sih gampang~ gua kan udah cinta mati sama senior ganteng"

"Serah lu" koor teman2 nya hoseok. Hoseok pun hanya nyengir2 kuda

Tbc/end

Ini roman-roman picisan/ eakk/ pengen buat yg manis-manis gitu kayak hoseok . Hoseok uke! Jangan mikir dia seme karna ngajak balikan mantan ya

Ppai pai...

Peluk cium

아데


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! Typo bertebaran. Cast milik tuhan YME, agency, orangtua, saudara fansnya

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Roman

Bxb

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hoseok sekarang sedang termenung, memikirkan tantangan yang di berikan oleh teman temannya kemarin. Dia bingung. Dia ga tau mantannya itu seperti apa sekarang. Terakhirkali dia ketemu sama mantannya saat kelulusannya di smp, saat itu pula mereka putus.

Yg dia ingat, mantannya dulu buluk. Bocah! Banget, kerjanya cuma nyangar nyengir doang. Hoseok aja yg lugu mau nerima dia jadi pacar.

"Hahaha" hoseok tertawa saat melihat foto mantannya yang masih iya simpan.

Ciyeeee masih nyimpan foto mantan. Ekhem

"hei kemarikan!" Ucap hoseok sebal karna temannya merampas ponselnya tiba-tiba

"Ciyeeee masih nyimpen foto mantan ciyeeeeeee" ucap temannya yg mengambil ponsel itu. Hoseok langsung merebut kembali ponselnya

"Sialan lu zel! Gua cuman mau mastiin wajahnya" elak hoseok

"Ah? Masak? Kok gua ga yakin ya..." ucap zelo menggoda hoseok sambil mendaratkan bokongnya di bangku sebelah hoseok. Hoseok hanya mendengus sebal.

"Ahahaha mukanya gosah di jelek jelekin gitu dong hob, lagian salah lu sendiri. Ngapain coba punya mantan yg pemes" ucap zelo kembali menggoda hoseok

" yah... mana gua tau zel. Dulunya tu dia bulukan kek yg ada di ntu foto. Tapi mana gua nyangka kalo dia bakal jadi pemes" ucap hoseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

zelo yang melihatnyapun gemas dan mencomot bibir hoseok

"Tuh bibir gausah di monyong monyongi! Ntar ada yg nyosor" ucap zelo sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah teman mereka yg naksir berat sama hoseok

Hoseok cuma nyengir gaje sambil membuat sign peace dengan kedua jarinya.

"Nah sekarang gimna cara lu buat ngajak balikan tu mantan" tanya zelo

"Mollayo~ gua mukanya aja ga tau gimana. Entar kalo udah tau giman baru gua nyusun rencana."ucap hoseok sok cool. Padahalmah imut imut gimana gitu

"Hari ni sepulang sekolah gua bakal ke kelasnya. Mungkin buat nunggu dia. Lagian kelasnya di mana sih? Kenapa gua ga tau dia? Katanya anak pemes " Lanjut hoseok

Zelo cuma ngangguk terus geleng, terus mengambil makanan hoseok.

" lu harus temenin gua" ucap hoseok sambil narik makanannya

" iya iya iya sebagai sesama manusia gua bakalan nemenin lu. Mana tau ada yg nyantol sama gua entar di sana" ucap zelo . Hoseok tersenyum. Manis banget. pingin banget si zelo nyosor. Tapi dia inget selain hoseok itu sahabatnya, dia juga ga mau di jadiin sate sama pacarnya si hoseok .

"Yaudah gih sana kembali ke kelas lu! Bentar lagi guru masuk" ucap hoseok sambil mendorong tubuh zelo agar berpindah dan berdiri dari duduknya

"Iya iya bawel akh... " ucap zelo sambil berdiri dan berjalan melenggang keluar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jung hoseok!"

"Jung hoseok!" Bentak sang guru sambil menggeprak meja hoseok

"eh iya iya saem iya" hoseok kaget setengah sadar dan langsung berdiri dengan muka blank

"Kamu tidur di jam saya! Sekarang cepat keluar dan bawa kursi kamu, berdiri di luar!" Ucap ucap gurunya sambil menunjuk arah luar

"Tapi saem..." hoseok memohon. semoga saja gurunya ini mau memaafkannya

"Tidak ada tapi tapi an!" Ucap gurunya membentak dan menjewer kuping hoseok sambil menyeret nya keluar kelas

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu masuk lagi"

"kursinya belum di bawa saem" ucap haseok polos sambil nyengir lalu ngambil kursinya dan menggeretnya keluar. Guru hoseok pun menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa dia punya murid yg goblok kek gini?. Yg lain hanya tertawa karna tingkah aneh hoseok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah ,zelo udah nunggu di depan kelasnya target. Tapi yg bersangkutan belim nongol juga. Jadi bete dia.

"Hah... hah... hah... zel, dah lama lu?" Ucap hoseok sambil terengah engah.

"udah dari tadi gua" ucap zelo ketus

"Eh.. Haah.. jangan marah dong zel. Gua kan udah minta maaf. Lagian tadi salah tu guru. Kenapa dia pekek ngehukum gua segala. "

"elu yg bodoh! Udah tau tu guru suka sama pacarlu! Pakek cari masalah pulak saat jam pelajaran dia" ucap zelo kesal.

Guru yg menghukum hoseok tadi sebenarnya guru baik. Dia jarang ngehukum murid. Tapi karna tadi hoseok,jadi di hukum, dia punya dendam pribadi dengan hoseok karna hoseok pacaran sama hobae yg ia suka. Pacar hoseok masih kuliah. Dia beda 1 tahun sama hoseok. Itu guru satu universitas sama pacarnya hoseok. Pacarnya hoseok bisa di bilang mahasiswa yg terkenal. Keahliannya dalam bermusik sangat keren. gayanya yg cool dan cuek menjadi daya tarik tersendiri

hoseok dan pacarnya sudah berpacarn 1 tahun 6 bulan. Tepat saat pacarnya hoseok masih bersekolah di sekolahnya hoseok. Nah guru hoseok adalah senior pacarnya hoseok di kampus.

Wajar dong banyak yg iri dengan hoseok. Secara dia manis, bodynya juga ga kalah hebat di tambah lagi perjalanan asmaranya bersama sang pacar. Sungguh romantis.

"Eh zel, mana tuh anak? Lu yakin dia belum pulang?" Tanya hosiki celingak celingukan

"gua yakin, tapi kok ga ada di kelas ya?ah... dia ada basket hari ini, gua lupa" ucap zello sambil menepuk jidatnya

"Gimana kalok kita kesana terus" Tawar hoseok dan langsung di anggukin oleh zelo

Saat di perjalanan menuju ruang basket indor, hoseok cuma celingak, celinguk. Hari semakin malam dan di sini semakin gelap ditambah lagi mungkin hanya ada mereka berdua di sekolah

"Zel kok sepi ya?" Ucap hoseok sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya dan mengusap-usap kedua lengannya

"Hmp"

"Zel"

"Apa sih? Bukan jalan aja banyak ngemeng lu. Gua tinggal ni!" Ucap zelo memercepat langkahnya

Drrttt

Drrrtttttt

Drrtttttt

Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya, dan menerima panggilan itu

Halo? Hyung? Kau sudah pulang?

Sudah, kau di mana chagi?

Uh?ah-aku masih di sekolah. Wae hyung?

Mau ku jemput?

Boleh hyung, 10 menit lagi hosiki tunggu ya.

Oke chagi, bye. Saranghae

Nado~ saranghae. Mmmuuuaaaahhh

Ckkekeke sudah hyung tutup

Oke hyung,hati hati ne?

Ne

Pip.

Senyum hoseok mengembang, bahkan dia melupakan tujuan awalnya ke sini. Hoseok berlari keluar sekolah meninggal kan zelo yg entah berada di mana sekarang. Yg jelas hoseok ingin segera beanja-mamja bersama hyung tercintanya

Brukk

"Aw! Sory sory. Gua ga sengaja, lagi buru buru sorry" ucap hoseok sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Hope-a" teriak zelo dari belakang hoseok. Hoseok langsung berbalik mendapati zelo yg memplototinya

Hoseok yg tidak mengertipun mengeritkan keningnya seolah bertanya 'apa?'

Zelo menepuk jidatnya. Bodoh banget sih si hoseok.

"M , M" teriak zelo pada hoseok

"M? " Hoseok berfikir sejenak, sebelum menepuk jidatnya dan berbalik, menghadap orang yg di tabatknya

"Ma..." ucap hoseok refles ketika melihat orang itu. Matanya membulat, tak percaya

"Huh?" Orang tadi mengeritkan keningnya, seolH berfikir apa itu ma?

"Matamu melemahkanku~ saat pertama kali kulihatmu~" hoseok bernyanyi, tapi zelo langsung mnariknya

"Hope-a, ayoo" ucap zelo menghampiri hoseok dan langsung menarik tangannya

"Maafkan temen gue ya, dia ga sengaja" ucap zelo tanpa berbalik melihat orang tadi

"Jung hoseok?" Ucap namja tadi sambil melihat kepergian zelo dan hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi tae! Yuk cabut"

"Ho! Kook? Yok lah "

Tbc.

 **hey chaejin... makasih loh udah reviw kasih masukan di ff aku . iya pas baca juga itu anes karna spasinya ngilang semua. males ngerevisi, jadinya gitu . eheheh. kalau masalah hoseok ngomong ama siapa itu memang sengaja di buat tanpa nama ataupun penjelasan, karna kalok di buat bakalan banyak banget namanya jadi. ya sengaja di buat gitu . sekali lagi makasihh**

Peluk cium

아데


End file.
